bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime
Factual and Scientific Errors *The Vestal Motherpalace explodes due to gravitational pull. *The Alternative Weapon System defies Newton's third law of physicshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newton%27s_laws_of_motion as its power was enough to destroy a planet, but there was no recoil to the ship which would happen in reality. *The various dimensions are portrayed as single galaxies. *When Zenoheld defeated Gus, Gus was still standing on Rex Vulcan's shoulder. The fall from that height should have killed him. *The reason why the Gate Cards fall around the world instead of just around Dr Michael's Lab is unexplained. *There is no given reason for Bakugan's resemblance to real animals or the Vestals resemblance to humans. However the Alternate universe Theoryhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Many-worlds_interpretation may explain this. *The planet that the Alternative weapon system destroys does not obey laws of gravity by collapsing in on itself. *In the last few episodes the Brawlers are somehow able to "breathe" in space. *When the Alternative’s hull is punctured, there is no rapid decompression as would actually happen. *The Life Force percent that the computer says is often incorrect. *It is impossible to build the Alternative Weapon System in such short time. Continuity errors *Tripod Epsilon is sometimes called Tripod Theta. *The whereabouts of the Vexos who disappeared into the Death Bomb was never confirmed, but Hydron said it would send them to the far reaches of the dimension. However they are presumed deceased since Hydron says "Volt, Lync, I'll be there... soon" ''seconds before the Alternative exploded. This could also mean that Hydron threw a Death Ball unseen and was swallowed up by it. *It is not told how Shun and Marucho are now able to use Hawktor and Akwimos respectively. *It is not known where Preyas, Elfin, and Ingram are.They might be in New Vestroia *It is also unknown what happened to Gorem in Gundalian Invaders. *Some characters say Gate Card open when they set their Gate Cards. *In some episodes Ravenoid is called Falconeer by mistake. *In episode 17 Spectra calls Helios, Haos Helios. *Most of the Ability cards that blocks the opponent from activating abilities is not effective as most of the brawlers use abilities normally. *"How did the Vestals invent the same rules that the humans did?" is a common question by fans. The truth is that the rules are not the exact same, as with humans to win one must "capture" three gate cards by simply winning battles, however the Vestals have a life point system, the points base level was 500 and would decrease based on the G-power difference. (Let g power =.a, Bakugan's G-power=b, life points=c and life point value=d then c-(a-b)=d .) also the Vestals have no Bakugan number limit while the human's limit is three. *Ventus Ingram's voice is very feminine before his evolution although he is confirmed to be male. His voice then mysteriously changes once he becomes Master Ingram *In New Vestroia Preyas, Gorem, and Tigrerra's power increased to 500 Gs without evolving while Hydranoid power decreased to 500 Gs. That can't be explained, and Skyress's Gs never increased at all. *The Vexoes said they needed the code the Brawlers had to complete the Alternative, but they finished it without the code. *In episode 26 of NV, after Drago and Helios got their Maxus pieces blown off of them, Spectra says "Maxus Helios, what is happening"? '' *In Bakugan New Vestroia episode 13, Mylene called Elico into Darkus Elico without its changing attribute. *In episode 3 of Gundalian Invaders, when Dan uses JetKor he calls it "JetKor Delta", and after he equips it to Helix Dragonoid he activates the ability JetKor Delta, whose name he calls again. This is the same with Fabia when she uses Battle Crusher, she says "Battle Crusher Mode". *When Komba appears with Billy in front of the Brawlers after becoming one of Masquerades henchmen, Julie points out that Komba is one of her neighbors. But later when Komba becomes Shuns "Student" and leaves Masquerade, They take him back home, but they take him to Africa. It is possible that he moved. *In episode 25 when Julie opens the field to battle Shun, the attributes on her card are backwards. *In episode 5 when Runo battles Tatsuya, the bakugan in her hand she called Saurus, is really a Juggernoid. *In episode 22, when Marucho uses Preyas' "Blue Stealth" ability, he states'' "My gate card leaves your gate card useless." When it was really an ability card. *In episode 31 when Shun's Mom battles Shun, she says, "Gate card open, ability card activate, character!" When really she only opened a gate card. *In episode 30, you can see Frosch's attribute symbol in ball from, but you never see anybody elses. *In episode 1, Shuji's Subterra Mantris's front arms in ball form are backwards. *In episode 5 when Runo battled Tatsuya, he threw out a Fear Ripper but the Baku-Pod called it a Gargonoid. *In episode 6 of NV, Gus activates the Gate Card "Subterra Reactor" by saying ''"Ability activate,"Subterra Reactor". *In episode 3 of Gundalian Invaders, Fabia says "Battle Gear boost! Battle Gear Ability activate!" when she was only putting on Battle Gear. * In the Bakugan Video Game for Wii, after you beat Marduk for the last time on Story Mode, the next time you hold Omega Leonidas in your hand, his feet are set out wrong. * In episode 30 of NV, Shun activates the Gate Card "Element Merge" by saying: Gate Card set! Bakugan brawl! Storm Skyress descend! * In episode 15 of NV, Professor Clay says that Hades has none of the weaknesses of Altair. But it is revealed in episode 20 of NV that Hades has a lot of Altair's weaknesses. * In episode 9 of NV Volt says "Double Ability activate, Ghost Cell" even though he only used one ability. * In episode 21 of NV, Spectra said "Ability activate! Ability card set! Diffuse Quasar!" Usually the Gauntlet says "ability card set". * In episode 15 of NV, Ingram says that she is Hydranoid's old pal, when she had never met him before. * In episode 33, Dan says: "Drago stand! Pyrus Mantris"! even though he used Mantris and not Drago. * In episode 7 of Gundalian Invaders, Fabia said that humans and Bakugan lived peacefully on Neathia. * In episode 22 of the first series when Dragonoid and Manion are facing off the Bakupod does not add the power the gate card gave to either of the bakugan. * Many times ability cards are used twice in a battle, which was thought to be illegal. * In episode 1, what Dan's father calls pudding, looks alot more like the hispanic food called "flan". * In episode 41 of NV, Zenoheld says that Farbros' ability "Ice Burst" freezes only non-mechanical opponent Bakugan, but in episode 49 of NV, It worked on Dryoid, who is completely mechanical.however,Dryoid broke free using a heating system without using an ability. * In episode 28 of NV, at one point, it shows Mega Nemus scanned on the Gauntlet even though he had evolved into Ancient Nemus. * At the beginning of episode 29 of NV, Ace says the title of the episode instead of Dan. * In episode 15 of the first series Julie says "... my Bakugan can battle against you even if you don't open your Gate Card" when she should have said "... even if he's not on your Gate Card." * In episode 15 of the first series, Dan says "That Bakugan just landed on your Tuskor's gate card" to Julie when in reality it was Komba's. * In episode 19 of the first series, Dan says to Masquerade, "I've never seen this poser in battle!" But Dan already battled Masquerade in episodes 2 and 13. * It's odd how sometimes when Gorem stands, birds appear above his shoulders. * In the preview of episode 37 of NV Julie says, Billy comes along and brings Lync and Mylene, when it's Shadow and Mylene. * In episode 36 of NV when Baron opens the gate card Rank Zero, it should have stopped Volt from using ability cards but he somehow is able to use them. * In some episodes, the character's voices change. * The only bakugan that move their mouthes when they talk are Cycloid, Elfin, Harpus, Fourtress, Preyas, Preyas II, Aranaut, and Akwimos. * In the beginning of the episodes for GI, Boomix is one the right side of Linehalt instead of the left. * In episode 13 of GI, Zenet said that she's not going back to Neathia without the element when she's supposed to say Gundalia. * In episode 25 of the first series, Akira uses Centipoid again after Centipoid is defeated, which is considered illegal in the first series. * Dan is seen with Pyrus Dragonoid prior to the conclusion of the second battle with Shuji in the first episode. * When Fabia battles an unknown Subterra brawler, he activated an ability that he says will prevent Fabia from using abilities, but she uses one anyway in episode 3 Gundalian Invaders. * In episode 50 of NV, When Zenoheld uses Farbros' ability Hyped Cell, '''it shows Farbros in his original form for a brief moment, even though Zenoheld used the Assail System. * In the final episode of the first series, When Infinity Dragonoid uses '''Aerodragon, Shun said he used an ultimate Darkus ability, when it was a Ventus ability. * In episode 16 of GI,when Hawktor is turning into his Bakugan form there is somehow Skyress's sound when Skyress is in Bakugan form. Gallery 120px-Awsd.jpg|This scene is physically impossible according to Newton's 3rd law and the laws of gravity Category:Article stubs